Yozora no Hoshi
by LaLunaLight
Summary: Sirius, a famous solo assassin who expert in drug and poisons. He also have a mysterious 'skill', and that's why Crawford seems to interested with him. Too bad, he not interested to join any group. How can Omi, who's in the same school with Sirius can persuade him to join Weiss? or will Schwarz get him first? Assassin!Tsuna


Title: Yozora no Hoshi (Star in the Night Sky)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Weiss Kreuz.

Summary: _Sirius_ , a famous solo assassin who expert in drug and poisons. He also have a mysterious 'skill', and that's why Crawford seems to interested with him. Too bad, he not interested to join any group. How can Omi, who's in the same school with _Sirius_ can persuade him to join Weiss? or will Schwarz get him first?

Warning: Bad grammar and English. Unedited

Post Date: 2017/03/15

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - New Star is Rising**

It was late, cold and windy night. The luminous moon laid in a sea of brightness as the darkness danced around with their everlasting shadows. Four male were standing some meters from the elegant 3-story mansion.

First male is the blonde with bright green eyes. He wears black leather pants that clung to him like a second skin revealing his lengthy yet muscled limbs, shirt matched his pants and over the shirt he wears a trench coat to block the wind. "Damn," he cursed, adjusted his sun-glass so that it lied on the bridge of his nose. "What happened here, _Bombay_!?" he looked at the scene in front him.

The second male or boy is the youngest. He was wearing his usual black shorts, shirt, and jacket outfit. He had arms wrapped himself as he tried he tried to rub some heat into them, the icy wind hit his face in a thousand directions messing up his short blond hair as his checks flushed rosy pink. "I..I don't know, _Balinese_." He shook his head. Actually he had a weird feeling since they received this mission from _Persia_.

"Don't tell me it's a trap!" The third male gasped as he looked around the mansion. Like the previous boy, he was dressed in almost the same cloth as the youngest, but had omitted the shorts for a pair of jeans. He had his bugnets in one hand as the other rubbed down the other arm. His goggles held down most of his chocolate brown hair but a few locks got lose.

The last male is only one who looks totally unfazed by the cold weather. He wore a leather trench coat to hide his katana that fell over a muscled stomach on a tall and lengthy body. One hand was on his katana as the other fell loosely at his side. Locks of long red hair blew away from his face revealing intense violet eyes. "No." he narrowed his eyes.

Four members of _Weiss_ were doing their usual night 'job'. Their mission is only to eliminate a rich guy who has been kidnapped some young girls for his pleasure and slave. They need to assassinate, save the 'victims', and destroy his mansion.

It's simple and quite easy right?

Yeah, it was their thought.

But when arriving at the destination, they immediately alert and draw their weapons.

What happen? Are they seeing the enemy? Blood? Fire? Any damage?

No… it was opposite from that.

The silence. Only the silence who greets them. No sound, no people, nothing at all.

The youngest turned his head to the redhead, "What do you mean, Ay- _Abyssian_?" True, according the information he got from Persia, there should at least 78 guards and 30 maids in this mansion. But since they stepped, they didn't see any of them anywhere.

 _Abyssian_ pointed at something- or someone lay in the large double-door. A man, a guard according to his black clothes and a gun beside him. " _Siberian_ , check on him!" the leader of group ordered the brunette who groaned and muttered 'Why me!?' but he still approached the unconscious man.

"He's dead!" after checked the vitals and breath, _Siberian_ shouted to his teammate. Then he took a glance from the opened door, looked at inside, and yelled. "Guys! You must see this, hurry!"

The rest of them looked at each other before they too approached the brunette and the now-dead-man.

* * *

Someone was peeked from a big window to see outside. In front yard, with the help of moonlight, a group of four people standing in front gate. "Oh, they're fast." Then that person stared at the dead man on the bed, eyes opened and some purple liquid escaped from his mouth.

"Oh well, I've finished my job."

*Paused*

"Now, how to escape from here without _them_ noticed?"

*Paused*

"Hmm,"

*glanced at the door, the clock on the wall, and the small bag on the table*

"I think five minutes is enough"

*approached to the table and sighed*

 ** _-Back to Weiss-_**

 _'What is really happening here?!'_ that's what they thought when the four of them went into the mansion. They checked the first and second floors only to see a pile of body lying in anywhere.

The men, all guards were dead, but not single of blood dropped. According to _Bombay_ , they died because of a poison-needles.

And also the women, maids and the 'victims' were unconscious, but they only sleeping ( _Balinese_ let out a relief sigh).

Then, the _Weiss_ arrived in front of master bedroom (at the third floor) where their target was supposed to be.

The room was very large with wall painted in cream with hints of black and greenish blue. An elegant platform rose about three feet off the ground with steps built into the foot of the platform. A king sized bed fit perfectly into a drop down in the platform, making the top of the mattress at perfect level with the squared of platform. The platform itself was painted the same cream color that seem to dominate the room, while the bed was made up entire of beautiful black dressings, including silk sheets and a goose-feathered down comforter.

The rest of the room was a blinding white with black Victorian framing. A three door, full length mirrored closet dominated one wall, while a large bay French window with an equally large, plush window seat took up another wall. A black door was on the same wall of the elegant mirrors of the closet. A large flat screen TV was mounted on the wall near the window and a long sofa sat across from it. The Fireplace blazing, filing the room with the warm colors of orange.

As they had feared, their target, Nakayama Yuya was dead on his bed, the strange liquid came from his mouth.

They also noticed someone was lying unconscious on the sofa. A girl.

That girl is nothing short of a beautiful female, with a dark orange long hair. Her features are sharp and elegant. Her lip is pink and skin is pale. She's not tall, but not too short, with a somewhat skinny, lithe form. She also wears a pale yellow dress.

 _Abyssian_ and _Bombay_ approached the man, while _Siberian_ and (of course) _Balinese_ checked the girl. Like the previous case, the man was poisoned to the death and the girl was only sleeping.

 _Balinese_ kicked the table "Shit, do you think another assassins done this before us?" he asked.

"I don't heard anything from _Persia_." said _Bombay_ confused,

 _Siberian_ gasped, "Don't tell me it's _Schwarz_?" he looked at the rest.

"No, their way usually bloody and destruction." answered _Abyssian_ in his calm tone.

"True... this case was _too_ clean." _Balinese_ nodded.

Before anyone say anything, they heard a groan from the sofa.

The girl opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was four men were staring her. She was scared. A pair of blue orbs watered a bit but she held her cries in as she tried to sit up.

"Hey are you okay Miss?" the older blonde asked her as she flinched a bit.

"Mou, Yo- _Balinese,_ you're scared her." another blonde, but a teenager this time said. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you." he smiled to her.

"Who.. who are you guys?"

The four of them glanced at each other.

"We can't tell you about us. You'll be danger." the brunet answered.

"More important Miss, do you know what happened to you?" asked the older blonde again.

The girl hesitated for a bit, "I... Yuya-sama was calling me because tonight is my 'turn' to accompany him. A moment later, a maid came and brought our drink. After I drink that, I become sleepy and the rest is you know."

Silence filled the room.

The _Weiss_ conclude some things.

The girl is the one of victim of this case.

Another assassins killed Nakayama before them.

But the question is _who_?

* * *

 ** _-in the way back to home-_**

"Why do you knock her, Aya?!" _Balinese_ shouted to redhead as he's driving a car.

"Hn," answered _Abyssian._

"Don't 'Hn' to me!"

"Ma, ma, she's still scared and confused. It's better if she sleep once more. The police will take care the rest in the morning." _Siberian_ tried to calm down the two oldest.

"It was not the way you treated a lady!"

"I think your type is older than 18, Youji-kun?" giggled _Bombay._

"Shut up!"

* * *

 ** _-back to mansion-_**

The girl once again awake on the sofa. She looked around, "Ouch, _Abyssian_ really hit hard." she rubbed her neck where the redhead hit her.

Then, in a blink of eye, instead of orange-haired girl, standing in there is a teenager boy with brown eyes and gravity-defying hair nearly matched his eyes.

"So, that was the _Weiss,_ huh?" he smirked. "Oho, this would be more interesting than I thought."

 ** _OWARI_**

* * *

 **Because Weiss Kreuz have the votes more than other (currently in second place after Cuticle), somehow I made this fic. Well, this is bit hard because I don't watch the anime and read the manga or fic of Weiss for long time.**

 **Don't forget to vote my poll.**

 **Remember, this is still** **TRIAL fanfic. So don't hope so much.**

 **Sneak peek for next chapter: (maybe)**

 _"*sigh* Why do you kept stalk me?"_

 _"Just say yes already then, Little Star."_

 _"Manx, this Sirius... Is he really dangerous?"_

 _"Yes and no, Bombay."_

 _"Be caution of the shadow, kitten.."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Ken, do you think we had met him before?_

 _"Really, Youji?"_


End file.
